marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Carnage Unleashed Vol 1 3
. In this recollection, Cletus' grandmother was an abusive woman confined to a wheelchair. In that instance, she beat him for bringing her the wrong brand of cigarettes from the story. Having had enough abuse, Cletus then pushed her down the stairs, killing her. Presumably, the account told in this story is an intentional deception or delusion due to Kasady's disturbed mind. Eventually, Carnage carries Pazzo to the surface where he climbs the office tower that houses the offices of Extreme Violence Video Games.One of the people watching Carnage scales the building mistakes him for Daredevil. A police officer corrects him by saying Daredevil had changed his costume. At the time of this story, Daredevil had recently stopped wearing his traditional red costume for a different one after faking the death of Matt Murdock in . This was all part of a convoluted plot to convince people the original Daredevil was dead and that a successor had taken his place. He ultimately drops this deception in . Meanwhile, in the East Village, Clive tells Kristin to call the police while he keeps an eye on Eddie Brock. Not wanting to deal with the authorities, Brock turns into Venom and tries to confront Clive. Afraid for his life, Gooch backs away and accidentally sends himself over the railing in the outside stairwell, causing him to fall to the ground floor of his apartment building. Although Venom didn't mean to harm Gooch, he tries to justify to Kristin that he deserved what happened because Clive was a drug abuser. That's when Kristin reveals that Gooch wasn't on drugs at all, he was just pretending in order to blend into the community heroin users. This was all to gain inspiration for a series of poems that he was writing about drug abuse. She assumes that Gooch is dead and accuses Venom of committing murder of an innocent man. Eddie realizes his horrible mistake and is horrified that he took an innocent life, something that he has vowed to never do ever since he became Venom. At the same time, Fordham Rhodes deals with angry beta-testers who are growing impatient to playing the new Carnage Unleashed video game, which boasts the ability of players to go up against the real Carnage in a virtual environment. As he tries to appease these angry fans, his girlfriend Alana watches television.It should be noted that all the technical specifications stated in this story were considered state of the art when this story was published in 1995. However, modern readers should consider all of these to be topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Alana's favorite program is interrupted by a special news report by Trish Tibly. Tilby reports the possible connection between the murder of Sherman Oakes -- Rhodes business partner -- and the recent escape of Carnage from Ravencroft. That's when Carnage comes crashing in through the window with Pazzo in his arms. Watching over webcam, the eager beta-testers think that this is some kind of publicity stunt. Insulted that the gamers think this is some kind of fake out, Carnage proves that he is real by sending his tendrils over the internet to murder one of them. However, the other gamers think this is another publicity stunt, complaining that the murder looks fake. Unphased by this, Carnage sends more tendrils across the internet and murders the rest of them, to the horror of Fordham Rhodes. Carnage then begins wondering just how many people he can reach out and kill through this internet connection, figuring he can claim thousands of victims in the blink of an eye. Back in the East Village, authorities have arrived on the scene of Clive Gooch's fall. Once paramedics get Gooch out of the stairwell, officers rush in to arrest the person responsible for pushing him over the edge. As they do so, radio reports inform the officers that Carnage has been sighted at the penthouse apartment of Fordham Rhodes. Hearing this, Venom leaps out a nearby window to face his foe. Furious, Kristin vows that she will make Venom pay for murdering Clive. Seeing paramedics rushing to stabilize Clive, Kristin realizes that her lover is still alive, but may be paralyzed for life. Meanwhile, Venom swings across the city. Despite the conflicted feelings rushing through his mind, he is looking forward to catching up with his nemesis and taking him down. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Alana * * Officer Mike * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Saw mill river parkway *** Henry Hudson parkway ** *** **** *** **** Penthouse Items: * * Vehicles: * Armored car * Prison bus | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}